Madail the Undivided
Summary Madail the Undivided was an exceptionally powerful daemon in the services of Chaos Undivided, charged with the indoctrination of the Blood Angels Primarch, Sanguinius, to the Ruinous Powers. From the reaches of a gargantuan warp storm, he launched a Chaos Fleet assaulting a multitude of worlds across the galaxy for the sole purpose of mass hysteria and destruction under the banner of a religious mission. During this period he donned the name of The Pilgrim. Across his trail of bedlam, he was encountered by the chapters of the Blood Angels, White Scars, and Ultramarines, with the sons of Sanguinius reaching the perpetrator of the violence. Once met with The Angel, the two engaged in combat in the domains of the warp. What seemed like seconds to those spectating was in the mind of Sanguinius several hours of combating the mental and physical strikes of the zealous daemon. Though brutal and hard-fought the battle ended in favor of the Emperor's son; following the death of the denizen of the immaterium, the Manufactorum that acted as the fleet of the daemon began to collapse, ending his dark crusade. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Madail the Undivided, The Pilgrim Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Daemon of Chaos Undivided, Supreme Priest of Chaos Undivided Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Flight, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Can distort and suspend the Laws of Physics, Likely Conceptual Manipulation (Created a structure that held the bones of dead ideas), etc. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Within the Ruinstorm, Madail the Undivided created a fortress billions of miles wide and millions of miles tall, a collection of impossible objects of non-euclidean shape millions and billions of miles in size which were larger than said fortress, and the Necrosphere, a dome of bones enclosing an entire solar-system, and millions of miles thick, which contained the bones of humans, aliens, cities, worlds, empires, ideas and hopes. Upon his death, his constructions were reduced to dust and a colossal hole in the Ruinstorm was torn open. Fought with Sanguinius, and nearly killed the Primarch). Capable of ignoring durability with Warp Based Abilities Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and attack speed (Kept pace with Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived being slashes by Sanguinius' Blade Encarmine and pierced by his Spear of Telesto. Survived heavy blows from Roboute Guilliman and Lion El'Jonson) Stamina: Limitless (Daemons are incapable of fatiguing as they are fully composed of warp energy) Range: Thousands of Light-Years Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very high (Traded wits with the likes of Sanguinius and kept the Primarch on the ropes with his elaborate tricks and abilities. Seemingly capable leader and combatant through his conquering of several planets before demise) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Demons Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4